Mecharoni's Pizza Parlor
Mecharoni's Pizza Parlor exterior.png|exterior Area-Mecharoni Pizzeria.png|inside The Mecharoni's Pizza Parlor is a restaurant in Soluna City. Missions Available *Rusty Rat *Pizza Pizza! *Pizza Defense Shops Available "Recipe" Shop Requirements for Unlocking: Achieve Position #18 - Elite Pizza Transport Technician *Pizza Chef *Pizza Saw-ser *Missile Roni "Sauce" Shop Requirements for Unlocking: Achieve Position #10 - Tomato Blaster *Pizza Slicer *Mama Mia Mega Slicer *Pizza on My Head Pizza Mecha Requirements for Unlocking: Achieve Position #20 - Deep Dish Commander *Deluxe Mecha-Roni *Extra Sauce Mecha-Roni *Secret Sauce Mecha-Roni *Xtra-Secret Sauce Mecha Roni NPCs Parma John Maza Rella Bloghurl Uniforms *Pizza Delivery Pilot *Pizza Hat *Chef's Hat *Pizza Knight *Chief Chef's Hat Pizza Delivery Service The pizza delivery sevice isn't easy as it sounds. You must pilot a mecha and deliver pizza to people. On your way, you have to fight a few Shadowscythes, a Delivery Boy, or a Big Rusty Rat. You also have to defend the pizza parlor from unwelcome customers. Dialogue First Time Entering Parma John: Hey kid, you look like you can handle a Pizza delivery mecha. Wanna make some extra 'dough'? *'Apply for Job' Parma John: Mamma Mia! Really? Parma John: (thinks) she/he is either crazy or must not have heard about the last Pizza Delivery girl/boy! Parma John: This is one job that will get you 'going places' and will sure 'open a lot of doors' for you! Parma John: Deliver Pizzas, get tips, and with enough promotions I may just let you use the staff shops! Parma John: All you have to do is sign here... and do not mind all that small print about what happens to you if you do not deliver a pizza in 30 minutes or less. Parma John: Great! Welcome aboard ! Parma John: You will begin your way up the Mecharoni corporate ladder starting at the prestigious rank of Dishwasher! *'Talk' Parma John: Pizza delivery is a serious job requiring dedication, determination, and really good aim with a photon cannon! After applying for the job Parma John: Welcome aboard! Deliver some pizzas, get a promotion and I will give you an official uniform! After you've been promoted: Parma John: Oh sure, You hate your job now. But just wait until you are promoted to ! *'Pizza Delivery - Missions!' Parma John: We have a customer waiting for my famously delectable tuna-herring supreme! Make sure it gets there hot! *'Talk' Parma John: Pizza delivery is a serious job requiring dedication, determination, and really good aim with a photon cannon! *'Uniform' Parma John: Wearing your Mecharoni uniform will increase your chance for a promotion! Wear it with pride and strike fear into the hearts of our competitors! Maza Rella Maza Rella: ! We have a (insert random pizza) ready for delivery! *'Talk' Maza Rella: Soluna city is full of hungry GEARS University students. Fortunately Mecharoni Pizza delivers! Maza Rella: This business is really competitive! Maza Rella: Our main competitor, Rusty Rat sends their mecha to try to ambush our pilots. Maza Rella: But if they want a slice of our business they are going to have to dish out a lot more! Our delivery pilots are a cut above the rest! Bloghurl Bloghurl: The Pizza here is worth the 1,000,000,000 Lightyear trip! I would like to order one of everything please. *'Watch' Bloghurl: *CHOMP* Bloghurl: *CHEW* Bloghurl: *GULP* Bloghurl: *Thinking about chewing, chomping, gurgling....* Character: (thinks) This fella really likes his pizza. I wonder what planet he is from. Category:Locations Category:Jobs